Don't forget
by Sweetland
Summary: Hoy me siento frente a la ventana, afuera está lloviendo. Recuerdo cada momento entre ambos, siento los años de distancia hundidos como heridas en mi piel. Yo recuerdo, ¿y tú? ¿Lo olvidaste, Shaoran? Para Adri, Mary, Sky y Vane


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura gehört nicht zu mir, sonde— Upss.. n.n' Perdooon, ¡¡¡me confundi de idioma!!! Quise decir, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de las CLAMP. Todos los derechos reservados. Punto (?)_

_**Notas de la autora: **Sí, se lo que estan pensando. "Sweetland" es una maldita desaparecida que cuando aparece en lugar de publicar "Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas" nos llega con pequeño One-shot, pero lamentablemente solo puedo decir respecto a eso que lo siento, que hay una explicación, y que si subo este fic es por que va dedicado a una pequeña lista de personas a quienes extraño un mundo. Primero a **Maryale**, por que por ella surgió la idea :D Y luego a **Milaah**, **Mistakeland** y **GothicCharm.** Las extraño demasiado, ¿saben? En fin, read and enjoy ;P_

**Don't forget**

_«Our love is like a song, _

_You can't forget it»_

No es nada que no haya predicho desde antes, cuando acordamos romper la relación debido a la larga distancia, sabía a lo que me metía. Existía un riesgo en el cual haríamos algo que lastimaría al otro. Y mantener contacto como amigos era lo mejor para ambos.

Pero lo mejor, no siempre es lo correcto.

No es fácil intentar seguir juntos con tanta distancia, sabía que la felicidad no duraba para siempre, que quizás el mundo no nos hizo el uno para el otro y que en algún momento tendríamos que romper.

Dolió mucho Shaoran, no voy a negarlo. Dolió como no tienes idea.

Y ahora, supongo que es aquí donde tenemos que estar, que nuestros caminos se separaron. Cosa del destino, de lo inevitable.

— Pero yo no puedo… no si no estás.

Las lágrimas bajan sobre mis mejillas, puedo saborearlas cuando llegan a mis labios. Ya no soy la misma débil y miedosa Sakura de hace unos años. Yo cambié, lo que soy ahora es una Sakura diferente.

Sin embargo, no olvidé. ¿Y tú?

Afuera llueve, aquí adentro hace frío. La ventana está empapada por gotas de lluvia, mis manos están congelándose. Llevo una manta de lana encima, aún así sigo sintiendo frío. Todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza y las fotos sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué el teléfono no suena? ¿Por qué llevo cuatro meses esperando a que me llames? Debía estar preparada ya para esto, para que de repente todo se esfumara tan rápido. Durante dos años todo estuvo bien, pero no se puede vivir toda la vida así…

Mi corazón aún tiene esperanza, mi cuerpo busca el calor del tuyo. Mi mente me dice que todo está perdido.

El teléfono suena, doy un respingo desde mi lugar. Casi a la velocidad de una bala contesto, con la emoción subiendo por mi garganta, con los ojos brillando esperanzados.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto al habla!

Todo late acelerado, cada fibra de mi ser, porque siempre que el teléfono suena, me siento así…

— Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Tu padre y yo llamamos ayer desde el aeropuerto pero no contestó nadie en casa. ¿Touya sigue en casa de Yukito?

Y como una torre, se derrumba algo adentro. De golpe, con dolor…

— Ah, hola mamá… estoy bien, ayer por la tarde salí a caminar un rato, quizás por eso nadie te contestó. Sí, Touya está donde Yukito, aún. Tienen mucho que estudiar según me dijo.

Trato de no sonar quebrada, de no demostrar que me duele, pero mi mundo está hecho trizas. ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Desde la última vez que llamaste, nada es igual.

«Nada»

— ¿Cariño, estás segura de que estás bien? Te noto melancólica…

¿Melancólica? Estoy rota. Me falta algo. Creo que mi corazón se fue con Shaoran a Hong Kong la última vez que lo vi cuando teníamos 16. Él lo tiene consigo, pero creo que simplemente lo olvidó.

«Y por eso duele… porque lo abandonaron. Me abandonaron»

— Sí mama, es solo el frío. Disfruta la segunda luna de miel con papá, yo estoy bien. Adiós.

Cuelgo sin darle la oportunidad de contestarme o si quiera despedirse. No tengo ganas. No quiero hablar. Hay un nudo en mi garganta…

— ¿Lo olvidaste todo, acaso? ¿Cada vez que me tomabas de la mano, cada vez que me besabas o me decías «te quiero»? ¿Olvidaste acaso cuando me dijiste que me amabas?

Sé que nadie me escucha, que estoy sola aquí en la casa. Pero todas esas preguntas estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Enredadas como un nudo, luchando por salir.

Yo no lo olvidé, no voy a olvidarme de nosotros.

Mis propios sollozos me acompañan, mis lágrimas se congelan sobre mi mejilla. Cuatro meses y no he sabido nada de ti. Cuatro meses sin poder contactarte. Dejaste de responder mis cartas… cuando marcaba tu número ya no funcionaba…

— Te equivocas si puedes olvidar todo esto así; todo lo que sentimos. No, Shaoran. Te equivocas. Nuestro amor es como una canción, no puedes olvidarlo. Yo no lo hice.

Los escalofríos me recorren cada fibra del cuerpo, mis palabras, cada una de ellas suena entrecortada y dolida. Y sé que no me escuchas, porque quizás te olvidaste hasta de que estaba viva.

Eso me lastima, Shaoran. No quiero ni pensarlo.

¿No existe una excusa, acaso? ¿Una razón para la cual lleve cuatro meses así? ¿Pasó algo contigo y yo no me enteré? Por favor, necesito saberlo. Preferiría que todo tenga una razón a que lo olvidaras.

Todavía me resigno a creerlo por completo. Por eso lo pregunto.

¿Lo olvidaste, Shaoran? No voy a olvidarlo si vuelvo a oír tu voz diciéndome que nos equivocamos, que no podemos olvidarlo.

Las gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo, mis lágrimas corren sobre mis frías mejillas, todavía. La ventana me refleja, destrozada.

Y de mis labios solo sale un sollozo, una súplica.

— Por favor, no lo olvides.

* * *

So... Demi Lovato es inspiradora, ¿sabían? :B

No, no estoy evadiendo el tema de mi desaparición solo para inventar una excusa. Es que tenían que saberlo. (?) "Don't forget" es la canción mas rlz del mundo, después de "Here we go again", claro. Ambas de Demi :P

En fin, ya la razón por la que desaparecí casi 3 meses es muy simple. No estoy en casa. (?) Sí, me raptaron los alliens y me hicieron unos estudios que ni les digo que.. xDDD Ya vale, hablando encerio. No estoy en casa en este momento, si no en un lugar un poco lejano a casa... un poco. JA! Estoy a un continente de mi casa. xP Gente, Sweetland los saluda desde Europa, más expecificamente de Alemania :D Hallo, Leute! No, no me mudé, estoy de intercambio con una familia alemana y volveré a Argentina en enero :D Es simplemente todo muy diferente y lo estoy pasando bastante bien por aca (: Pero, aqui los alemanes raros no me dejan usar el internet ni la compu ((a pesar de que la compu es MIA)) mucho tiempo. Es por eso que apenas y tengo ratos para escribir. Y cuando lo hago es para entablar contacto con mi familia, u know. Se los extraña a pesar de todo (?) Y a ustedes tambieeen. me hace faltaaa ;_;

Ehem, bueno ya. El punto es, mis fics estan varados hasta que vuelva a casa, tienen derecho a matarme luego (?) El fic este fue un momento de necesidad y de soledad (???)

Entonces, gente hasta otra oportunidad de publicar. Los amo y los extraño.

Dejen reviews y animenme un poquito. Los gringos son muy "pocos de amor" ;_; (?)

Los ama y extraña...

**Sweetland***

**PS: **Yo sé que ya lo dije al principio, pero solo por que se me pega la gana de nuevo; decicado a **Milaah, Mistakeland, GothicCharm** y **Maryale**


End file.
